


Trompement

by Stone_Princess



Series: Fencing Lessons [6]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-06
Updated: 2003-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue of the Fencing Lessons series.  A trompement: deception of the parry. (previously posted as "I'll Be Gone")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trompement

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Pun, Joyfulgirl and Alison for comments and mutual tears.

* * *

Without Lex Luthor, Clark Kent didn't exist.

Clark had, years ago, ceased to wear the appliance make-up that made him appear to age with all his friends.

It no longer mattered that he didn't age. No one was left but Lex and Lex knew all of his secrets. It had made keeping the Superman secret easier, having no one to keep it from, but Clark knew his real self would slip away when Lex did.

And now, Lex was gone. If no one knew he was here, did Clark endure? Would he become a shadow, a shade? Without Clark nothing lurked behind Superman anymore.

***

When Clark carefully went through Lex's papers, making sure there wasn't anything the lawyers shouldn't see, he found an envelope addressed to him.

The paper inside was Lex's sharp script, which had never wavered with age. The letter was two years old.

***

 _Clark,_

 _Without you I would have been a different man. You made me who I am and I am better for it._

 _I know I will never be without you. I hope when I am gone you will know that you will never be without me. Your love made me and I always be in you because of it._

 _Without you I am nothing._

 _Love,  
Lex_

***

Clark Kent no longer existed. But Superman would always remember him and remember the man who loved him.


End file.
